


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, ianto is in love, idk kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones had always been in love with Captain Jack Harkness, or, at least the idea of him.</p>
<p>Maybe a Jack version later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

Ianto supposed he'd always been in love with Jack, in one way or the next. Or, if not him, at the very least the simple idea of the notoriously handsome, sweep you off your feet, brave, and (somewhat) beloved member of Torchwood Three's team. In fact Ianto remembered a time when he met Jack, before Lisa, before he'd even thought of going to Cardiff.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORCHWOOD ONE: LONDON  
AUGUST 19, 2005

"Happy Birthday dear, Ianto, Happy Birthday to you!" Ianto’s colleagues sang to him as he smiled over the cake.

Ianto grinned as he leaned over to blow out the candles, and with a blow of his breath the fire was gone. No sooner than a few moments later, Ianto's attention seemed to be drawn to the door. There he saw a handsome looking man in what seemed to be a long, hot looking wool coat. His eyes scanned the room and he stared for a few seconds, (or was it minutes?) at Ianto. Ianto didn't know why his mind seemed to be captivated by the man's stare, and not in a good way. Finally, someone cleared their throat and Ianto snapped his jaw shut (he hadn't even realized it was open.)

"Right." Ianto's jaw almost dropped again, there was something about this man's voice, and it wasn't just that it was American. Ianto looked around to see if anyone else seemed to feel what he was.

Emmabelle seemed to, but then again this man was very attractive, and from the way she was eyeing the man's chest through his unbuttoned coat... well let's just say that Emmabelle probably had more on her mind than his voice.

"Right," The man said again. "Are any of you Yvonne Hartman? Or know exactly where I can find her, because I need to /now/."

"I'm, erm, I'm her assistant. Who should I tell her is here?" Ianto asked reaching for his earpiece that had lain abandoned on the table.

"Tell her that Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood Three is here, and he isn't very happy with her."

"Right then, just, uh, wait here." What the hell was Ianto doing, he had never been so unprofessional in his life!

After speaking with Yvonne he noticed 'Jack' talking with Emmabelle, he suddenly had an urge to step between them. Poor Emmabelle wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, sometimes Ianto wondered how she got into Torchwood at all, let alone Torchwood One, and this Captain guy seemed like trouble.

So Ianto took his chance. "Sorry sir, Ms. Hartman will be with you momentarily. Can I get you anything?" Ianto asked.

"No thanks. I'm okay." Ianto nodded and started to walk away. "Who was that?" He heard the captain ask.

"Oh, Ianto? He's basically just a teaboy."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORCHWOOD THREE: CARDIFF  
PRESENT DAY

And that's what Ianto had become hadn't he, the teaboy who was so in love with one stupid Captain Jack Harkness that he cleaned up all of the shit, and made every cup of coffee, every day not complaining, just hoping that Jack would notice him. Hell, he'd even put up with Gwen pining after Jack, and /her/ feelings being reciprocated. Ianto didn't hate Gwen, even if his subconscious told him that he probably should. Gwen was married now too, to the supposed 'love of her life'. But Ianto never missed any lingering touch that happened in his presence, or the playful flirting; that Ianto knew wasn't so playful and meaningless as they tried to make it seem.

Ianto knew that he shouldn't be selfish, and that he should savor every moment when Jack didn't flat out say,

"I am completely totally in love with Gwen Cooper, sorry Ianto. But, I mean you had to know that it was just sex, I mean, c'mon. You're the teaboy."

And sometimes Ianto did, sometimes he did just enjoy the fact that Jack wasn't with Gwen every second of every goddamn day. Ianto knows that if Jack doesn't end up with Gwen that it will be someone else- someone who's not Ianto. And Ianto... Well, Ianto's okay with that, mostly.

But for now, Ianto is just kind of content with working with Jack. Stitching him up when a Weevil gets a little too aggressive, taking his clothes to be dry-cleaned. Living for the special smiles that Ianto knows are just for him when he brings Jack another coffee without being asked, and Jack trusting him to do things he doesn't with the others. And he would kill a man for Jack taking /only/ him on Weevil roundups, or whatever else they're trying to do.

That's why Ianto does it, because that's just the type of person he is. But what hurts more than anything else, is that when he dies. Jack won't feel a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my other stories please accept this humble gift of Janto.


End file.
